Aphrodite
by The Alkaeni
Summary: No se sentía de humor para nada, pero no iba a permitir que Loki la rompiera tan fácilmente; el dios pudo someterla físicamente, pero no doblegaría su espíritu y esa era una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.


« _Drink from my thighs_

 _The rain of lies_

 _A sight so cursed:_

 _Breasts which never nursed_ »

Era un día nublado en Londres y Darcy Lewis estaba a nada de darse una calentita y bien merecida ducha, después de la larga jornada de sueño que había tenido y es que trabajar 48 horas seguidas a base de puro café y pizza no era algo recomendable y menos para ella. La chica de ojos verdes caminaba en bragas por el departamento que había alquilado y que era pagado por S.H.I.E.L.D. mientras conectaba su reproductor de música a una bocina; apenas se escuchó el primer acorde y la castaña comenzó a bailar, tratando de seguir el ritmo y que no hacía con mucho éxito.

Mientras seguía la música y llegaba a la relajación total, decidió que dejaría plantado al nuevo subordinado de Jane para dedicarse un tiempo para ella –que tenía muy merecido- pues estaba un poco cansada de escuchar el llanto y la depresión de su amiga por la partida del dios del trueno y por el hecho de que no encontraba una forma para llegar a él. Odiaba el sentimentalismo y por eso odiaba a Jane. Antes de que ese tipo de pensamientos arruinaran su momento, decidió olvidarlo y fue a la cocina ppor un vaso de jugo para después irse a la ducha.

La joven salió de la cocina con el vaso en la mano, tarareando la canción que sonaba a todo volumen; de repente, algo en su campo visual hizo que se parara en seco y que el vaso que sostenía resbalara de su mano, regando el líquido en su interior y haciendo que se rompiera en pedazos. Frente a ella estaba alguien sentado en el sillón grande, dándole la espalda. Ella se agachó para recoger los restos del vaso, tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido y preguntándose cómo demonios había logrado entrar sin que sonara la alarma. Tenía ya los restos del vaso en las manos cuando, al levantar la mirada, alguien estaba parado frente a ella.

Darcy levantó la mirada lentamente; el instinto más primitivo de su naturaleza le dijo que tuviese cuidado pues nada de eso era precisamente normal; sin embargo, decidió que le haría caso a la razón, enfrentaría a quien quiera que se había colado en su departamento y lo echaría. Si algo sabía hacer bien, era defenderse con las palabras, la política le había enseñado eso. Cuando logró visualizar el rostro del extraño, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocerlo.

El hombre de cabellera negra y ojos tan fatales como seductores era nada más y nada menos que el dios que había intentado dominar el mundo unos meses atrás; el dios del engaño estaba frente a ella, sonriéndole de forma burlesca y recorriéndole con una mirada lasciva. Darcy se incorporó rápidamente, soltando los trozos del vaso que tenía en la mano y retrocediendo lo suficiente como para no quedar acorralada contra una pared. Dicha acción no pasó desapercibida por el dios que inmediatamente dijo:

-Es curioso como tratas de ir contra tus instintos, cuando tú y la humanidad en general son poco más que animales.-

Darcy no dijo nada, sólo trató de sostenerle la mirada, pero el pelinegro comenzó a escrutarla con cierto interés. Darcy se sonrojó furiosamente al recordar que, exceptuando la playera que llevaba, las bragas eran lo único que le cubrían, a pesar de ello, no hizo ni el mínimo intento de cubrirse. La castaña quería mostrarse firme y no permitiría que el dios la intimidara. Retrocedió, nuevamente, pero ésta vez chocó con algo, eso le sorprendió, la pared estaba todavía a un metro de ella; volteó hacia su obstáculo, sorprendida de que se tratara de Loki; volvió la vista hacia el frente y ahogó un grito cuando vio al pelinegro frente a ella.

La sonrisa del dios era amplia, juguetona y maquiavélica, eso simplemente no podía significar nada bueno por parte del mañoso ser frente a ella. Analizó un par de segundos su situación, tratando cuidadosamente de no permitir que Loki adivinara sus movimientos, un segundo después, ella se movió tan rápido como pudo, corriendo y saltando al sillón de la péquela sala, la música del reproductor no había dejado de sonar y mágicamente había aumentado el volumen.

Darcy corrió hacia la salida, pero los fuertes brazos de la deidad la levantaron. La música del fondo había cambiado drásticamente, ahora lo que sonaba era más denso, acomodándose a lo que estaba por suceder. La letra de la canción dio una idea al dios, quien sonrió y llevó a la chica a su habitación, para aventarla a la cama. Ella gritaba, queriendo llamar la atención de alguien de su piso, pero nadie llegaba para ayudarla.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, preciosa, nadie te escuchará.-le dijo el dios, restregando su erección contra el trasero de la joven.

 _Harm me and lock me up_

 _On your mouth my blood_

 _Lick it up rape me_

 _And taste my lust_

 _Your hands on me_

 _I see your wrath._

Con un chasquido, el torso de él estaba desnudo; ella intentó correrse hasta la cabecera, pero él la tomó de un pie y la arrastró hasta que estuvo frente a él. Se situó sobre ella, la sonrisa pícara no desaparecía del rostro masculino a pesar de los intentos que ella hacía para zafarse de él. Loki la tomó de las manos y las puso sobre la cabeza de la chica; si bien él podía hacerla ceder a sus deseos, la lengua viperina que ella poseía y su apego a la razón que no permitían que el miedo tomaran el control era lo que le habían convencido a tomarla por la fuerza. En ese momento, Loki Laufeyson había decidido que haría a Darcy Lewis suya y no sólo carnalmente, doblegaría su voluntad y poseería cada parte de su ser.

Con una sonrisa, él, mágicamente, sacó una daga de oro que hizo que la chica debajo se quedara quieta y callada, sus ojos abiertos y la respiración entrecortada. Loki puso la afilada hoja contra el cuello de la chica, haciendo que el terror se le subiera a la mirada; por extraño que sonara, le excitaba verla así, sumisa ante él. Se acercó a sus labios y la besó, reclamándola, ansiándola; pero ella no le siguió el beso, haciendo que el dios se enojara. Laufeyson movió la cadera, simulando una penetración, sacando un gemido por parte de la chica y aprovechándolo para volver a besarla y hacer que correspondiera a su beso. Apenas separó sus labios de los de la chica, el pelinegro apartó la daga, dejándola a un lado de la cama y, sin liberar a la joven de su agarre, comenzó a besar su cuello mientras que con la otra mano, comenzó a estimularla. Las lágrimas no se hicieron esperar, Darcy forcejeaba e intentaba soltarse del agarra al que Loki la tenía sometida.

El dios del engaño dejó de juguetear con la zona íntima de Darcy y volvió a tomar la daga y desgarró la poca ropa que lo separaba de la joven. Al verla desnuda, sintió su miembro endurecerse más y comenzó a sentir dolor; necesitaba enterrarse en lo más profundo de su ser ya. Separó las piernas de la chica y comenzó a estimularla nuevamente; no es que le interesara mucho el placer de la joven, pero deseaba que por lo menos ella estuviese lubricada.

Cuando los movimientos de Loki lograron arrancarle un par de gemidos a la chica, la volteó y la puso en cuatro, obligándola a apoyarse en sus brazos y fue ahí donde la penetró, llevándose la virginidad de Darcy consigo.

Pasado un tiempo, cuando Loki se encontró satisfecho. La pequeña chica no podía ni moverse debido a la brutalidad de dios, sin embargo él la tenía sentada a horcajadas sobre él. Ella estaba consciente de que eso todavía no terminaba y que no lo haría hasta que él así lo decidiera. El dios, después de dos polvos que ya se había echado con la chica que sólo sollozaba, decidió que sería bueno intentar un tercero, sólo que esa vez sería ella la que estuviese arriba.

La había tomado de todas la formas que él conocida, la había obligado a tener coito anal y a darle sexo oral, claro que ella también recibiría sexo oral por parte de el dios. Aunque odiaba admitir que en algún punto de toda la sesión, ella también había disfrutado el acto; pero jamás lo admitiría; siempre pensó que esa ocasión sería diferente. Tal vez no con rosas y chocolates, pero definitivamente no pretendía que fuese una violación.

Loki había terminado dentro de ella, otra vez, y su simiente le escurría por las piernas. Ella estaba exhausta; lo único que quería era poder limpiarse y quitarse esa sensación de suciedad que tenía en el cuerpo. Loki se vistió rápidamente y la atrajo hacia sí, nuevamente, para besarla; ella instintivamente correspondió al beso, cosa que hizo sonreír a la deidad. Cuando se separó de ella, se acercó a su oreja y con la voz más sensual y ronca que poseía le dijo:

-Volveré por ti, preciosa. Cuando logre mis planes, serás mi reina. Pero antes de llevar a cabo mis planes, vendré seguido y te haré mía una y otra vez; hasta doblegarte y hacerte mía en cuerpo y alma.

Después de esas palabras, el malvado dios despareció, dejando a una devastada Darcy. Volteó a ver su cama, la mezcla de sangre y semen en medio de la cama, los retazos de su ropa estaban tirados al pie de la cama. No hizo el mínimo intento de levantarlos; tomó una toalla y su pijama y se metió al baño. Al verse en el espejo, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente, tenía las marcas que Loki le había dejado; estaban en casi todo su cuerpo, sus pechos, su clavícula, la cadera, el vientre… La castaña decidió ignorar eso y prefirió meterse a bañar, tratando de limpiarse lo que el dios le había hecho, pero el dolor en su cuerpo era tan grande que le costó trabajo. Al cabo de una hora, Darcy salió del baño. La sorpresa y el miedo corrieron por su columna cuando vio su habitación ordenada, su cama tendida, con sábanas recién cambiadas. En el centro de la cama había una flor y una hoja de papel, que estaba enroscada en un anillo de oro con una preciosa piedra verde en el centro.

La joven no se atrevió a tirar la flor, por miedo a lo que Loki podría hacerle, así que la puso en su mesita de noche. Tomó la hoja de papel, dejó el anillo a un lado y leyó lo que estaba escrito en ella.

 _No podrás escapar de mi, cariño. Pronto serás mi reina y me darás todo lo que anhelo de ti._

 _Eres mía y así será por la eternidad._

Darcy arrugó la hoja y la aventó, deshizo la cama y se acurrucó llorando amargamente hasta que se quedó dormida.

Al día siguiente, su cuerpo resintió la actividad del día anterior, llamó a Jane y le dijo que ese día no iría a trabajar. No se molestó en dar detalles, ni siquiera dejó que su amiga le hiciera pregunta alguna. No se dio cuenta de que el anillo reposaba en su dedo anular, atándola a Loki de una forma que ella no imaginaba. No se sentía de humor para nada, pero no iba a permitir que Loki la rompiera tan fácilmente; el dios pudo someterla físicamente, pero no doblegaría su espíritu y esa era una promesa que estaba dispuesta a cumplir.

-FIN-

Bien, pues ésta es mi primer historia en éste fandom. Espero que sea de su agrado. Háganme saber en los comentarios sus impresiones sobre ésta historia y qué otra cosa les gustaría leer.


End file.
